Take A Walk
by PrettyDreamer77
Summary: Goblin King Loves girl, goblin accidently ends up above ground
1. Part 1

Authors Note: this is my first real kinda serious fanfic (that first fan fic was a joke played on a friend and the review to my own story was supposed to trick her even more but things went terribly wrong, umm oh well) so anyway please review and I hope you enjoy  
"May ten thousand ants never invade your underwear drawer"   
**Disclaimer**  
Okay usual stuff don't own Labyrinth   
never will don't sue me I have NOTHING! (nothing nothing?! Tra la la!)  
Aidan Is an Original character and so are   
Madison and the Bird Hat (though the Bird Hat is based   
highly off the one in the movie besides appearance so  
maybe the bird hat isn't an original character)  
  
-----Take A Walk-----  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
Aidan flipped his brown hair out of his eyes so that he could see the crystal ball, which was perched atop his long fingers.  
"Oh your at it again are you?" interrupted a shrill voice coming from a highly flamboyant bird or hat or both, well whatever it was (or is) was perched on top of a table next to Aidan's throne.  
"Yes, I'm "at it again" as you put it, she just so happens to be watching the movie."  
"That's your excuse every time 'She's watching the movie' or, 'She's drawing a doodle which looks like me', or 'she's daydreaming and she looks sooooo cute when she does that'," the bird scornfully rolled his eyes, "really I know you like her The Whole goblin city including your daft little goblins know you love her but she's still so young, wait until she's older."   
"The Goblin's don't know, they are far to stupid to know anything."  
The bird looked Aidan straight in the eyes "they know. Trust me if they were deaf blind and mute they'd still know the way you carry on."  
"YOUR WRONG!" screamed Aidan in a brief moment of rage, "But that's besides the point…" he said, frantically fingering his long sleeves, attempting to calm down "she's watching the movie with her friends, so I can actually hear what she thinks because she'll talk to her friends."   
"No, you can hear them talk about the crotch of an 80's glam rock artist from above ground. 'Oh I think the White tights are the worst don't you'," the Bird mocked " 'Oh I agree completely but what do you think he's wearing under them Tristen swear it's nothing but I think it must be a thong because if it was nothing it would wiggle a lot more'," the bird put it's head to one side and batted what eyelashes it had.  
Aidan stared into space for a few moments then turned to the bird with a face of complete seriousness, "But I'm pretty well endowed myself aren't I?"   
The bird rolled it's eyes once again, "I wouldn't know, You have perched me on a table and since I have no neck to speak of unless you were to stand on your throne I wouldn't be able to see. OH MY EYES! I didn't need to see that!" Aidan had followed the bird's instructions and leapt quite eagerly onto his throne, "yes very niceley endowed, I REALLY didn't need to see that."  
"Thank you. Now squawk to yourself while I watch her please!"  
"You know what the problem with this kingdom is?" the bird muttered to himself, "no respect for highly elaborate bird hats. That's the problem!"  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~   
Aidan didn't hear the bird's last remarks since is eyes were fixated on the deep inner workings of his crystal. In it a group of girls came into focus, he automatically turned his attentions to one of them, her name was Madison she was wearing a baggy T-shirt which said "I hiked the Grand Canyon" and some pajama pants. Aidan's heart skipped a beat and he breathed in deeply as he watched her.  
"Hey Madison the movie 's over! Whatcha wanna do now?"   
Aidan cursed the Bird Hat for keeping him too long, as he heard the light giggly adolescent voice call to Madison. But he couldn't be angry long since he was far to entranced in his crystal to really notice anything else.   
"I dunno, Liz…We could go raid the kitchen." Suggested Madison.  
Aidan dropped his crystal, and it quickly crashed into tiny pieces on hard stone floor, but was just as quickly picked up by a large group of goblins all tripping over each other with the brief hope that they might be able to please their master.   
"What was that? You've broken another perfectly good crystal," said the hat bird turning its head to see what had caused the noise, "Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, something's wrong!" fumed Aidan through clenched teeth, "I go to all this trouble to get her to think about me and maybe to somehow make her in the back of her mind make her think I might exist and for what?! 'Oh well the movies over I might as well move on with m life it was just a film, I think I'll go raid the kitchen now,' I HAVE BEEN FORGOTTEN OVER A REFRIGERATOR!!!!!!!!" At this point Aidan was flailing his arms and screaming, causing the goblins to scurry around to find a hiding place and causing the Bird hat to get into as close to a fetal position as it could manage, "Do you know what it's like to see someone and realize that you truly love them and then have them turn you over for a large white cooling device?"  
"Look on the bright side your highness, maybe if you keep on watching she might eat a hot dog or a banana and you'll feel better."  
"It's not that kind of love, you sad excuse for a whatever you are! Nobody understands the trouble I have gone to, to get her attention planting the movie planting interest I her friends ad in other people so that maybe her interest would flourish into something special. You know other mortal girls, other momentary fetishes a bannana or a hot dog would have cheered me right up, but after all these years in the underground I really like to think htat this is something different and sacred," Aidan slumped down into his throne and rocked his head in his hands.  
"Something sacred to Aidan eh? Huh now that's a joke, especially a girl" remarked a particularly thick goblin to his hiding mate.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Roared Aidan, "Who dared to mock my pain?"  
"The goblins were all eager to point out the culprit since it meant that they were then off the hook.   
"So you don't think that I'm am really feeling any pain," said Aidan in a dangerously calm voice to the quivering goblin, "well then if I'm not then who is? Because I certainly sense an aura of pain around this room, ah right I forgot it's you that are in pain, my poor little goblin friend."   
"Ah thank you sir But I'm not in any pain at the moment, quite comfartable actually," replied th egoblin thinking that he had somehow suceecded in getting of scot free.  
"Well Now you are!" Aidan Laughed wickedly,picking the goblin up and kicking out the window and far out of sight, "I am going to my room bird hat, and no one is t disturb me no matter what the circumstances!"  
To be Continued…  
Authors Note: well I hope you liked it please give me positive feedback or I'll feel no reason to continue.   
  
  



	2. Part 2

Authors Note + Disclaimer: sorry it took so long to get this next part up but I had to finish "Now you See it Now you Don't" which if you haven't read you should go read you should also read anything and everything by the author "Seven Deadly Sins" but anyway back to this story I noticed there were a few typos and word confusions in it and so I'll try an proof read this one Labyrinth doesn't belong to me and never will and I have no money so don't sue me or do something equally evil like turn me in to a toad or something  
Also thank you everyone who read the first part of my story :)   
  
*~*~ Take a Walk Chapter 2 ~*~*  
The Goblin shook his large green bumpy head and tried to pull his short squat self to his feet. "ouy, that was one heck of a punt Aidan gave me," he said out loud to himself. But he was used to it he generally got punted and kicked, a lot more than other goblins he realized.   
He stood up, shook himself out again, and narrowly missed getting hit by a car.  
"What the?! Oh my oh my," the goblin quickly began running, or waddling more like, this way and that trying to avoid the sudden onslaught of cars, his mind racing for the first time he could remember.  
"I don't think I'm in the labyrinth anymore. I always thought worst case scenario I'd end up in the sticky swamp..." he cringed at that though. He couldn't think of a worse fate then being sticky forever. He recalled having heard that in the Movie Aidan planted on the above ground world, that there was something like a smelly swamp instead of a sticky one, but he would much rather be smelly (he already was actually, so there would be no change), than sticky.   
"But this isn't no sticky swamp, and this isn't no Labyrinth," actually he realized come to think of it this didn't seem like the underground at all. He didn't get to finish his thought as he had his foot stepped on by a particularly pointy shoe causing him to leap back into traffic.   
When he got back onto safe car free land he attempted to collect his thoughts, this ended up being quite a task because he very rarely had coherent thoughts and had never had enough at any one time to collect them.   
He walked into a large space with trees, grass, asphalt paths, roller bladers, but most importantly benches where proceeded to sit, place his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands and think.   
"It is evident," thought the goblin slowly and carefully, nodding his head in time with each word, "that this is not the underground..." he pondered this realization for some time, hitting his head trying to bang the logical conclusion which he felt sure was supposed to follow, into the spot it needed to be for him to realize it.   
"It would then logically follow that if I'm not in the underground..." he said this even more slowly starting to get impatient with himself and his daftness.  
Suddenly a light came into his eyes, and then an aghast look covered his small green goblin face.   
"If I'm not underground," he said this very quickly his eyes getting larger and larger, "then..." he said very slowly hoping that his logical conclusion could somehow not be true.  
"OH BLOODY HELL!!!!" He shouted standing up on the bench but with so much force that it threw him right back down again, "I must be above ground..."  
  
~*~* Chapter 3 *~*~  
Hey there Diary,  
Okay so lets start this relationship with an apology, I'm really bad at writing diary entries (Authors Note: so am I but I keep on writing them for my characters and I just can't understand why) so your just gonna have to cope. (Authors note: he he he and all you reader will have to cope as well ::more gales of fiendish laughter::)  
Since I just received this diary yesterday I may as well describe myself so that when reading this over again in twenty years I can look back at my childhood swelling with expectations of nostalgia and realize that actually I was a freak and a rather boring one at that.  
I am Sixteen years old (as of yesterday) I live in a very large city in a large twelfth floor apartment where, thank the non-existent gods I have my own room. I'm the middle child, I have an older brother in college, and I have a one-year-old sister. Actually she's my half sister my parents are divorced and I haven't seen my mother in years, she moved to the other side of the country and is living in an artists community finding her inner child. I still get letters form her sometimes but they generally consist of Buddhist sayings, abstract sketches, and recipes for preparing tofu. But that's not as bad as it sounds I dappled in organic vegetarianism for a while and the tofu recipes came in handy. My father then sent me to a psychiatrist because he thought I was on drugs. I now only eat chicken and fish I still won't eat any red meat. Of course I don't think that helped that much. My dad is now pondering sending me back to the shrink because I generally listen to loud music, and I have a feeling that the green and purple streaks my friends helped me put in my hair last night aren't going to help the matter.   
But I digress. Anyway as I said I'm the middle child. My brother's name is Jacob, my sisters name is Chloe, and now reading this over I have realized that I never told you my name, well anyway as always the odd one out I had the "luck" to get the strange name, my name is Madison.   
From what I have heard the purpose of diary's is to record your day. So here goes.  
Momentarily it is 1:07 PM I am sitting in my room at my highly cluttered desk eating a bowl of cereal, which claims it tastes like waffles. The last of my friends went home an hour ago from my birthday party. They were my five closest friends spending the night. Liz, Tristen (she's the one who gave me this diary) Donna, Portia, and Sadie. Earlier I had 3 guys over (one of which was my BOYFRIEND Taylor!!!) and the other two were my friends Noel and Ryan, but my dad and my stepmom said that they couldn't spend the night. When the guys were here we all went to the park and rollerbladed and then went to a little club to see a band our friend Raymond is in. Sadie wanted to go to a dance club after but I'm "technically" not allowed to go to those and we would have been home after curfew so we bid the boys farewell and went back home.   
So at home we watched silly movies like "Labyrinth" and "Empire Records" then we chatted dyed my hair and went to bed. You know a basic sleep over.   
Ciao my friend  
I am being called by the powers who be (my parents)  
Luv ya   
Madison  
  
Authors Note: Okay so that's it I know it's pretty short and that the Diary entry may seem kinda senseless But I don't think it will end up being senseless at least I hope not also Madison's feelings on some subjects aren't my own so don't give me any grief about them  
  



	3. Part 3

Authors Note: Thanx so much to the two of you :( that seem to be 

reading this here's the next part I'm sorry it took so long but most people 

are reading my rocky horror fic and not this one so I feel more obliged 

to post parts to that one

Disclaimer: as usual labyrinth is not mine but most of these characters 

are that's about it don't sue me don't use my characters without 

permission

~*~* Chapter 4 *~*~

Aidan stomped moodily around his room. Wasn't it just like a goblin to 

ruin his day! 

He sat down on his bed with a thump. Kicking the goblin had made the 

situation better... A grin started to grow at the corners of his mouth. 

He abruptly jumped up again and started pacing. 

Aidan loved pacing, it made him feel so powerful and regal, to be able 

to march around and have his dark blue cape, and his long dark brown 

hair flowing behind him. 

Aidan perched one foot on the chest at the foot of his bed, and 

perched his elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his fist. He stood there 

awhile in deep thought.

Or what appeared to be deep thought anyway. It wasn't really. He was 

debating whether or not to watch Madison again. The bird hat may have 

been right, he might be going just a tad over board. He pulled himself 

up. Of course he wasn't going overboard! He was the Goblin King. Goblin 

Kings are supposed to be eccentric, he was deeply proud to come from a 

long line of highly eccentric Goblin kings, (well, two others actually 

due to the practically endless life span of Goblin Kings.)

With that problem cleared away Aidan guiltlessly pulled out a crystal 

ball and stared into it. 

Madison was walking to school. Aidan noticed that it wasn't really the 

most interesting of things to watch but it was something. 

Madison's school was a coed private school, it was also the oldest 

school in the city (and as commented by its students it seemed to have the 

oldest elevators and computers.) 

Madison was walking with Tristen, discussing the party she had had 

that weekend. General teenage dribble noted Aidan, ah well. 

"Your Party ROCKED Maddie! What did your parents have to say about 

your new hairdye?"

"Ah well my dad sighed and went back to his room, and the stepmom 

threw another minor hissy on how it makes me un presentable."

"You, un presentable? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Aidan sighed in agreement, Madison would be presentable in any form. 

No matter what she did to herself. She was perfect in any form. Aidan 

stiffened,

"Yah sweets, your totally presentable just a tad on the short side," 

It was Taylor, Aidan hated him. Supposedly he was Madison's "boyfriend" 

some boyfriend, no uncontrollable passion, just hormones. Aidan's 

attempts of describing his dislike of Taylor to the bird hat never worked. 

The bird hat always gave him a wise remark on how that was how all 

Aidan's relationships were.

"Hey Taylor, I didn't see you," Aidan grouched Madison had said that 

with the stupid giddyness of puppy love. "Were you just calling me 

short?" YES! Though Aidan maybe she'll brake up with him. (Authors Note: 

this is Aidan in a state of desperation Madison would never break up with 

someone because of being teased about her height though she does hate 

it.)

"Who me? No never," Taylor gave Madison a little kiss on the cheek to 

the utter depression of Aidan.

Aidan threw the crystal ball to the floor and watched it shatter into 

thousands of tiny pieces. He stood there for awhile waiting for the 

rush of goblins to come and clean up.

They didn't come.

Then Aidan realized that he had ordered not to be disturbed under any 

situation. Ah the trials of being a Goblin King. 

He stared down at the shards of crystal scattered throughout his room. 

Yet again depressed Aidan threw himself onto his bed, only to have 

shards of crystal lodge themselves into his back. Sitting up again, Aidan 

decided that he really should get a Goblin to come clean up the mess, 

and while he was ordering Goblins around, he should get some food, 

storming around and being depressed makes goblin kings hungry.

Maybe, thought Aidan, he could get that bothersome little goblin to 

clean up and get him food. Keep the stupid goblin on his toes after the 

outrage that morning. The goblin must have returned to the castle by 

now, all goblins know the penalty of being out of the castle for more than 

two hours without permission. And all Goblins knew the paths to the 

labyrinth so well they could get through it within half an hour, with 

their eyes closed, and their hands tied behind their back. Aidan knew that 

for a fact, he'd tested them. 

~*~* Chapter 5 *~*~ 

The Goblin couldn't believe his bad luck, "I'll ba back after my two 

hours are up," he moaned, "an I'll be in even more trouble than I 

already am. I may never get back! Why should anyone think of finding me above 

ground?" the goblin had to stop bemoaning his bad luck because his head 

was starting to hurt again, and little children were backing away.

The goblin dejectedly hopped down from the bench. He was either going 

to have to find away for someone underground to notice him and save 

him, or he was going to have to get used to living above ground.

But why would anyone realize he was here above ground? Nobody even 

bothered with the land up here besides Aidan. And Aidan only came up here 

to see girls or steal babies.

The Goblin sat down again. This time on a overturned can in the middle 

of the sidewalk. If only he could somehow come in contact either the 

baby or the girl that Aidan would go after next.

"Eureka!" shouted the gleeful goblin jumping up from his tin can 

causing it to tumble onto its side. "I will pose as a baby for Aidan to 

steal!"

Mulling the idea over some more, to his dismay the goblin found 

certain technicalities

Technicality #1- he would have to somehow switch himself for a baby 

without anyone noticing

Technicality #2- As a Baby he was then going to be treated as a baby 

i.e. baby clothes, baby food, baby baths

Technicality #3- He would have to find a baby-sitter that believed in 

the goblin king to wish him away

"Far to much trouble," he sighed shaking his head.

For a little while he tossed around the idea of posing as a girl for 

Aidan to get interested in. But that was rather short lived, realizing 

that Aidan really wasn't into the warty, green, and squat type.

"Nah," said the goblin, 'he's into that Madeline or whatever girl."

Suddenly, the goblin had a brilliant idea, it hurt. 

TBC

AUTHOURS NOTE: I'll only continue if people really read it I'm not 

kidding it's not worth it if no one reads it


	4. Part 4

Authors Note: Okay so of course now that people are reading it I'm haven't had time to write for a really long time but here's the next part the plot is actually starting to have direction and I have some idea where it's going the whole Jacob David thing was written after watching "Velvet Goldmine" so I'm not sure how it actually incorporates into the plot as a whole. Thanks so much for all your reviews!  
  
"Experience is the name which everyone gives to their mistakes"- Oscar Wilde  
  
~*~*Take a Walk*~*~  
  
Madison walked through her front door into the kitchen, her father was standing in the living trying to look calm and smooth his gray hair.   
  
"Hey dad, your home early," said Madison heading towards her room and flipping her Technicolor hair.   
  
"Wait one moment, I'd like to talk to you," he attempted to look stern but really just looked concerned.  
  
'AH JUST GREAT!' thought Madison, 'what in the non-existent lords name could it be this time!' Lets see, her grades were fine, A's and B's, all right mainly B's but some A's, and a C fine but nothing different, her grades were steady. She hadn't broken curfew for months (not after the last incident). She hadn't done anything that would cause the authorities or school to call (nor had she ever done anything that rash.)' she decided she was curious enough to find out what all of this was about instead of throwing a fit, "yes?" she asked brightly.   
  
"I've, well mainly your stepmother has been concerned about you, dying your hair and such."  
  
"I've dyed it before"  
  
"Yes well normal or highly temporary colors, never anything like this."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Wait till I finish!" her father looked shocked at his own sternness and had to gain his grounding again, "Though therapy did help last time you went through a 'phase'," Madison rolled her eyes, "I know how much you disliked the ordeal. So, since Jacob was planning on taking a semester or two off anyway, we've told him he can have his old room back until he decides what he wants to do. And we'll see if maybe having him around will make you fell any better, since I know you guys were close."  
  
Madison had a huge grin on her face, her older brother rocked! This was great "Thanks for not sending me to a shrink dad!" said Madison giving her father a small peck on the cheek and going into her room.  
  
Jacob was the coolest guy that Madison knew and she thanked her non-existent gods everyday that he was her brother, she was sure that without him she would in no way be able to survive her parents and sister.  
  
Jacob was 22 years old and in a great college, he just didn't happen to be majoring in diddley squat, actually more correctly he was attempting to major in everything and was failing rather miserably. That was why he was taking awhile off to collect his thoughts. This much Madison knew from exchanging phone calls and e-mails, but she was simply ecstatic from the news that he was coming to the city.  
Jacob was the perfect type of person for the city. He was an attractive bi-sexual, leaving him free to do pretty much anything he wanted. He was tall with bleached platinum hair though he had told Madison that he was letting the roots grow in, he had green eyes and was pretty tall, and he was funny and supportive. The perfect big brother type, also the perfect type of big brother for all of Madison's friends to fall in love with.   
  
  
Jacob sat on the train back to the city telling the nice (and luckily liberal minded) old lady next to him about his ex-boyfriend.   
  
"Well you know in my day it was illegal most places to be homosexual, and it's such a shame, I've heard all nice boys these days are homosexual, I always end up pitying the girls," sighed the woman.  
  
"Oh I like girls to."  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows and smiled shaking her head, "kids these days, they're so funny."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about us, if we really want we all end up having a good time and keep ourselves safe, most of us are perfectly fine we just end up worrying the adults."  
  
"Yes, parents these days do seem to worry so much, my grandkids have so little freedom."  
  
"Ya no kidding! That's actually why I'm going to the city my father thinks that my kid sister is going through some sort of destructive phase, so he thinks I can help, I don't really care though she's cool."  
  
"So nice of you, going home to help your family," the old woman was nodding off to sleep at this point so Jacob didn't continue the conversation.   
  
Jacob stared out the window at the countryside going past him, country side, damn! Thank goodness he was going to the city all this countryside was enough to drive any man completely crazy! It would definitely be good to get home, his life was really getting to have no direction, he'd never had much direction in college, but his recent brake-up with his boyfriend, David, had been enough to send him over the edge. People thought it was easier to be bi, more choices, Jacob didn't think so. Men were dogs (and he was the first to admit that he could be dog like), and he never could understand women, gosh! His father thought that it would be good for Madison to see him, it would probably be a lot better for him to see Madison, she was a really level headed for a girl her age and a level head was definitely something he needed.   
  
David had always had a level head, Jacob couldn't remember what went wrong, actually he could it was just one of those things that hurt so much to remember that he liked to block it out of his mind. Jacob didn't drink much, he thought alcohol tasted bad, and he's seen plenty of drunk people and it just didn't look like fun, though Jacob certainly remembered enjoying himself at the time.  
  
It was just one night, but that's all it took. A female friend of his had invited him to a party at her sorority since she didn't have a date. It was boring besides the pretty girls. But he wasn't single. So due to lack of a better ideas he had a drink, suddenly he was enjoying himself a bit more, maybe it was the drink, maybe it was the direction the party was going in but anyway he thought it must be the drinks so he had another one. Jacob had very little immunity to alcohol and it had taken two drinks to get him completely pissed. Completely drunk, loads of sorority girls and their football player boyfriends, what could be better, or worse.   
  
He couldn't remember all the girls, it ended up being a mass orgy. He'd been in a faithful relationship with David for over a year and girls were something he hadn't had for a while. Jacob could remember lots of breasts and lots of lipstick. Not that he only stuck to girls that night. Apparently Jacob wasn't the only one drinking, at the beginning of the night Jacob was the only gay/bi guy their, but by the end of the night at least three football players were going to have to rethink their sexual orientation.  
  
It had definitely been a wild night and Jacob was now paying for it in spades. The college administration couldn't do anything about it thank goodness but David had heard all about it by the time Jacob got home the next morning. David had taken it really hard and it had been decided that they weren't going to see each other anymore.   
  
The conductor walked through the car and informed Jacob that his stop was next, Jacob smiled and thanked him, and wiping a tear from his eye, went about collecting his things. He left the rest of some fudge he'd bought on the way to the train station for the old woman. He wrote her a little note thanking her for the conversation and company.   
  
Jacob bustled his way out of the train, his stop just happened to be the most popular. He walked out of the train station and smiled at the welcoming site of the city surrounding him. He saw no reason to rush home, Madison would still be in school and going home might involve interacting with his father or stepmother. He decided to stop and get some coffee then head home and try and contact some old friends before Madison got there.   
  
Jacob stepped out of the elevator balancing his luggage and hot coffee. As he searched for his keys he nearly tripped over a small goblin trying to jump up and reach the doorknob.  
  
TBC   
Authors Note: hopefully I'll keep up with this because I'm actually finding that this story is becoming interesting  



	5. Part 5

Authors Note: More story! And More Aidan! It needed more Aidan in it, there wasn't enough. If you read please review forgive me for punctuation errors I'm horrible with that  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So let me get this straight, you're here because if you are in contact with my sister long enough the Goblin King is bound to see you right?"  
  
"Those would be my reasons…" the goblin couldn't possibly understand how this mortal could be so stupid! This above-ground mortal, who called himself Jacob had asked for an explanation of the situation at least fifteen times.  
  
"Which means that my sister is being watched at times by the Goblin King…"   
  
"Yes Aidan does spend large amounts of his spare time watching your sister," this was nuts this Jacob person was even stupider than he was!  
  
"And this Goblin King of yours, Aidan, only watches my sister in particular, making it safe to assume that he has amorous inclinations towards her?"  
  
"What does 'amorous inclinations' mean?"   
  
"It's safe to assume he's in love with her?"  
  
"Oh yes right!"  
  
"So to sum this up my recently turned sixteen year old sister is being stalked by a horny centuries old Goblin King."  
  
"Not 'a' THE Goblin King, and yes. And because of this fact if I hang around her enough Aidan will see me and I can go back to the underground." Finally the mortal was catching on!  
  
Jacob had flung himself onto the sofa and was trying to absorb all the information that had been flung onto him in the last hour.   
  
"He does know that since she is not yet eighteen she isn't legal, and if he is found out by the authorities their could be serious consequences!" The goblin looked at him blankly.   
  
This is so very wrong, though Jacob. He now was going to have to rethink his religious beliefs (he had presently believed in nothing, but a goblin king though not necessarily a god was definitely something.) And this trip which he had taken to help his sister through her "problems" was certainly going to be a lot more interesting.   
  
Jacob suddenly bolted up from the sofa, startling the Goblin who had been messing around with a table lamp.  
  
"No way no how are you hanging around my sister!" shouted Jacob, not as an order but more as a realization.  
  
The startled goblin peeked out from under the chair where it had taken cover. "Um, but hadn't we come to the understanding that that was how I was going to return to the underground?" the goblin tried to remove itself fully from under the chair only to find that it was stuck.   
  
"But," said Jacob attempting to help the Goblin un wedge itself, "if you hang around her then she knows you exist. And if she knows you exist then she knows Aidan exists and she most likely will find out why he's watching her. Now picture yourself as an adolescent girl, now picture that you had just been told that a really hot, really powerful Goblin King was in love with you. Not exactly the situation I would like my sister in. Which is why you will not be hanging around her."  
  
"But," groaned the Goblin trying to do his best to help Jacob who was now braced up against the wall trying to get the goblin out, "how will I get home?"   
  
"Well for now you won't'" said Jacob giving one last tug, which freed the goblin causing the goblin to go flying through the air and land on the kitchen counter, "but having you here might just be a very good way of solving this Aidan Madison problem."  
  
The goblin lay sprawled on the counter for a few minutes trying to get the recent happenings to move their way through his brain. Jacob removed hi luggage from the living room where he had left it and moved it into his old room next to Madison's.   
  
"I guess you'll stay in my room," said Jacob looking at the goblin. The goblin nodded and jumped onto the floor.  
  
"Well since we are going to be roommates I might as well know your name, as you already know I am Jacob."  
  
"I am Goblin 64-E-85H5J," said the goblin standing at attention and saluting, or at least attempting to do something that on a body of regular proportions might look like a salute.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not calling you by that! Sorry but I'm not even calling you 64 for short. We're going to have to come up with a better name."  
  
"Really?!" said Goblin 64-E-85H5J jumping up a down euphorically (or as euphorically as an overweight Goblin can manage), "I've always wanted a real name!"  
  
"Hmmm….," though Jacob, "I'd always wanted to name a dog Elvis, but my boyfriend was allergic to dogs, but not only are you not a dog, but I don't have a boyfriend, so, if it pleases you form now on your name is Elvis."   
  
"Oh thank you! This is terrific I have my own real name!"   
  
  
Aidan peaked into the throne rooms to make sure it was devoid of goblins, just as he had hoped it was.  
  
"Bird hat!" he whispered loudly to the Bird Hat who was fast asleep on its table, "Yo! Bird hat! Wake up!"  
  
"Why yes… I am as handsome as they come…no…I don't have my own nest…the kings palace…very snazzy…I'm partial to tea leaves myself…Oh!" said the Bird Hat finally coming to, "why hello your highness, is their anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Did you meet a female bird hat?" asked Aidan trying to piece together the meaning of the bird hat's sleepy ramblings.   
  
"Hmmm? Me no! No, no, no. Where or, why for that matter, would I meet a female bird hat."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Rhiannon, sigh."  
  
"Am I the only one besides the goblins without a significant other?"  
  
"Well your statement isn't quite true…"  
  
"Who else doesn't?  
  
"Not exactly, everyone has someone including the goblins, I'd recommend you just go to some neighboring kingdom and have a fling with a princess."   
  
Aidan was too exasperated to respond, he loved Madison apparently everyone knew that. So why did they make him deny it? All he wanted was to be able to get Madison. But he knew she was too young, far too young. A wild spirit and naive mind are not a good mix, especially when the mind denies that it is naïve.  
  
"Send that Goblin that was so rude to me a while ago to clean my chambers, order him to get me some soup and some tea as well."  
  
Aidan walked back into his chambers, he took off his cloak. Aidan was in no mood for dramatic pacing anymore. He felt so depressed that he couldn't even get himself to reach his crystal to watch Madison. Actually, he realized the last thing he wanted was to watch Madison. Aidan looked down at the broken shards of crystal still on his floor, they all seemed so dead in their broken state.  
  
A whole crystal has a certain life to it. A wonderful magical healthy glow. The glow is the glow of magic. Anything with magic in it has some form of glow, a sort of energy. But once a crystal brakes the magic brakes as well, leaving the crystal dull and lifeless.  
  
Aidan had seen it many times, he had broken many crystals. But he had never found it so sad. He stood there looking at the broken shards, getting more depressed by the second. He stared at them till his vision blurred, and a tear dropped onto the stone floor among the broken crystal.   



End file.
